Paladin
The Paladins are an order of warriors who serve as the pilots of Voltron. The lions choose their pilots, seeking warriors that embody their spirit. In ages past, the Paladins were Alteans and lived in the Castle of Lions. Ten thousand years after King Alfor hid the lions on planets all across the universe, the lions chose new Paladins: five humans from planet Earth. The motif of the five Paladins is that they embody the five classical elements: water (ice), earth, fire, air, and plant life or "forest." Each has a specific trait that the lion looks for in a pilot. Current Paladins *Shiro - Leader, Guardian Spirit of Sky, pilot of Black Lion, forming torso and head of Voltron. *Keith - Guardian Spirit of Fire, Pilot of Red Lion, forming right arm of Voltron. *Pidge - Guardian Spirit of Forest, Pilot of Green Lion, forming left arm of Voltron. *Lance - Guardian Spirit of Water, Pilot of Blue Lion, forming right leg of Voltron. *Hunk - Guardian Spirit of Earth, Pilot of Yellow Lion, forming left leg of Voltron. Former Paladins *Zarkon - Leader, Guardian Spirit of Sky, pilot of Black Lion, forming torso and head of Voltron. Equipment Uniform The Paladins are equipped with high tech armor that responds to thoughts like an extension of their wearer's body. The armor has a built-in oxygen mask that can be activated mentally, as well as a jetpack, gauntlet-mounted energy shields, and is heavily protected against radiation, temperature extremes, and impact forces, as well as the degradation of bodily functions due to extensive time in zero gravity environments, likely by simulating gravity to a degree within the armor. The armor's communication systems also protect the Paladins from harmful noises that could damage or cripple their hearing, as they have no trouble with hearing quiet sounds, but are simultaneously unaffected by the loud roars of the lions and blaster. They also allow the Paladins instant access to their bayards. The armor seems to be capable of channeling energy from within its protective layers, as Shiro is able to use his prosthetic hand's energy projection capabilities without rupturing the armor, as well as still being able to plug into Galra technology without needing to uncover the paneling to it. The helmets also include multiple scanners that can be fed input straight from the Castle's sensors, and communications systems that allow the team direct contact with one another whether piloting their lions or mobile on foot. The visors can be completely blacked out to blind the wearers as a training tool or for protection. Though tough, the armor has been penetrated before. Haggar and her druids' magic seems to be particularly effective at rupturing the armor's defenses. Bayard A bayard is a Paladin's multi-function weapon, capable of taking on a unique form suited to the specific Paladin who wields it. When integrated with the cockpit control system of a lion, the bayard can also be used to deploy a colossal variant of the Paladin's personal weapon as armament for Voltron. Speeder Each Voltron Paladin has access to a small, high speed hovercraft housed in their lion. While rarely used, these speeders do afford an added element of mobility away from the lions in confined areas if speed is required and the brute firepower of a Voltron lion is not. Gallery Shiro (Paladin) - LD.png|Shiro in his Paladin Armor Keith (Paladin) - LD.png|Keith in his Paladin Armor Pidge (Paladin) - LD.png|Pidge in her Paladin Armor Lance (Paladin) - LD.png|Lance in his Paladin Armor Hunk (Paladin) - LD.png|Hunk in his Paladin Armor Voltron-Legendary-Defender-Shiro.jpg|Shiro's Paladin Armor with Helmet Voltron-Legendary-Defender-Keith.jpg|Keith's Paladin Armor with Helmet Voltron-Legendary-Defender-Pidge.jpg|Pidge's Paladin Armor with Helmet Voltron-Legendary-Defender-Lance.jpg|Lance's Paladin Armor with Helmet Voltron-Legendary-Defender-Hunk.jpg|Hunk's Paladin Armor with Helmet Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters